Dating Chloe Beale
by awriterofthings
Summary: Snippets of Beca and Chloe's relationship


**Dating Chloe Beale**

Beca approached Aubrey after Bella rehearsals and looked around to make sure everyone was gone before speaking to the blonde. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Aubrey sighed. "Beca if this is about the set list..."

"It's not," Beca assured her. The brunette had more pressing matters on her mind at the moment than the set list. "I need your help with something." The words tasted bitter in Beca's mouth. The last thing she wanted to be doing was asking Aubrey for anything.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca's words. "_You _need _my _help?" _This is going to be good. _She thought. "What do you need?"

Beca scratched her head as she tried to figure out how to go about this. "I, um... I was wondering something."

"Okay, what is it?" Aubrey asked. She wasn't used to seeing Beca so nervous and figured this had to be serious.

"I was hoping you would know if there was maybe any chance that Chloe would say yes if I asked her out." Beca fought the urge to stare down at the floor as she watched Aubrey's face go from confusion to realization.

"Out? Like on a date?" Aubrey asked. "You like Chloe?"

Beca nodded in confirmation. "I like Chloe. I just... I don't want to go and make a fool out of myself if she's going to say no. It might ruin our friendship, ya know? So, um... yeah."

Aubrey studied Beca for a moment. The brunette wasn't who she would pick out for her best friend but she knew that Chloe did in fact have a crush on her. She didn't understand the appeal; ear monstrosities, bad attitude and all, but Chloe was her best friend and she wanted her happy. "She's heading to class now but she'll probably be home by five. You can ask her out then." Aubrey left the auditorium without another word.

* * *

Beca showed up at Chloe's off-campus apartment around 5:30 and knocked on the door. She tried her best not to fidget as nerves took over. She was about to ask someone out for the first time and it was a little nerve-wracking.

The door opened and Chloe smiled when she saw Beca. "Hey, this is a nice surprise."

Beca smiled. "Are you busy right now? I can come back if you are."

Chloe smiled in amusement. Beca looked tense. "I'm not busy." Chloe took Beca by the wrist and pulled her inside. She pulled her over to the couch and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm just..." Beca let out a sigh, deciding to just go for it. "I have a crush on you, Chloe. At first I thought it was a stupid girl crush or whatever but it's not... it's more of a I can't stop thinking about you, butterflies in the stomach crush. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Chloe will you be my girlfriend?"

"Took you long enough," Chloe said, happily.

Beca furrowed her brows. "You knew I liked you?"

"I wasn't sure so I didn't make a move," Chloe said. "But to answer your question, yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Beca smiled and let out a sigh of relief. For her first time asking a girl out, it went better than she had thought it would. "I have a girlfriend," she said more to herself than to Chloe.

Chloe grinned at Beca in amusement. "You have a girlfriend."

"What now?" Beca had never been in a relationship before and wasn't certain of the steps she needed to take.

Chloe laughed. "Well, I don't know, Prince Charming. Maybe you could ask me out on a date."

"Right. A date." Beca rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn't exactly being smooth. "We could do something tonight. Does that work for you?"

Chloe nodded. "It does. What'd you have in mind?"

"Uh... I'll get back to you on that." Beca stood up from the couch. "I better get going. I have class." Chloe looked disappointed and Beca quickly added, "Or I could stay. I hate the class anyway."

Chloe stood up from the couch and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Go to class. It'll give you time to plan our date."

Beca left the apartment hating that she couldn't get the stupid grin off her face. Dating Chloe Beale was definitely going to be an adventure.

* * *

Later that night, Beca was walking with Chloe back to her apartment when the redhead reached out and clasped their fingers together. Beca looked down at their hands and felt a warmth go through her at the contact. It was nice. She usually avoided contact of any kind but with Chloe, it was all welcomed.

"Tonight was fun," Chloe said as they stopped in front of her apartment door.

"You don't have to say that," Beca said, sheepishly. The date had been interesting to say the least. She had managed to embarrass herself in front of Chloe numerous times and was wondering if the older girl was rethinking being her girlfriend.

"I mean it." Chloe gently squeezed Beca's hand. "If you haven't noticed, I like you a lot too. And I think it's super cute that you're so nervous around me. You don't need to be, though. I don't bite."

"Uh..." Beca wasn't sure how to respond.

Chloe grinned and tugged Beca closer to her. "Okay, I do but you'll like it. I promise."

Beca's lips were only mere inches away from Chloe's and heart was starting to thud loudly in her chest. She hadn't done this before. What if she was horrible at it? What made her think she could have someone as amazing as Chloe? She was so inexperienced and she definitely didn't want to be on the redhead's list of worst kisses ever.

"Beca." Chloe placed her hand behind Beca's neck. "Breathe."

Beca let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She didn't have time to think of what to do next because Chloe's lips were on hers and god, was it the most exquisite feeling. The brunette allowed Chloe's tongue access to her mouth when she felt it trailing along her lips and the feeling of the redhead's tongue against hers made her want to burst.

The kiss ended faster than Beca would've liked. Her lips were tingling and she fought the urge to reach up and touch them.

"I knew it," Chloe said as she looked into Beca's darker blue eyes.

"What?" Beca asked, breathlessly.

"Amazing kisser." Chloe placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips before pulling her keys out of her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight." Beca left the on-campus apartment building and headed back to her dorm not caring this time that she was grinning like a fool. Chloe Beale thought she was an amazing kisser. Life was good.

* * *

Beca never thought she would be good in a relationship. She liked her space, she liked doing what she wanted and she hated feeling stupid emotions... or so she thought until Chloe jumpstarted her heart. They had been dating for two weeks now and Beca loved everything about being in a relationship. Scratch that. She loved everything about being in a relationship _with Chloe._

The DJ saved the mix she had been working on and set her laptop aside. She reached for her phone so she could call Chloe and noticed that she had missed a phone call and three text messages in the last hour. "Crap," she muttered as she read the messages.

_12:05: Hey babe. Want to have lunch together?_

_ 12:19: Stop listening to your mixes so you can hear your phone._

_ 1:10: Had lunch with Aubrey instead since you're a jerk. I'll be home until 2._

Beca checked the time and saw that she had forty-five minutes before Chloe's next class. She quickly left her room and made her way over to Chloe's apartment. She knocked on the door and tried to figure out how upset Chloe would probably be with her. She had done this a lot and she was sure the redhead was getting tired of it.

The door opened and Beca quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear my phone. I came over as soon as I got your messages. I'll be better about it. I promise."

Chloe smiled. "I figured." She kissed Beca. "You can make it up to me." She pulled Beca over to the couch and pushed her down onto it. She straddled the brunette's thighs and promptly proceeded to kiss her.

Beca decided that if this was Chloe's way of punishing her, then maybe she wouldn't be better about checking her phone.

* * *

A month into their relationship, Beca was sitting in her dorm room wondering what had gone wrong earlier that day. Well, she knew what had gone wrong. She had forgotten her and Chloe's one-month anniversary and what could've been settled with an apology escalated into a big fight because Beca was an idiot.

The brunette knocked on Chloe's apartment door and was less than thrilled when Aubrey opened it.

"I hope you've come prepared with a killer apology." Aubrey stepped to the side so that Beca could enter.

"Is she here?" Beca asked, ignoring Aubrey's comment.

"Her room."

Beca headed over to Chloe's room, gently knocking at the door before pushing it open. She saw her girlfriend sitting on her bed watching something on her laptop. "Hi."

Chloe glanced at her girlfriend before looking back at the laptop screen. "Hi."

Beca closed the bedroom door and pulled the chair by the desk closer to Chloe's bed before sitting down. "Can we talk?"

"You can talk. I might listen," Chloe responded, dryly.

Beca hated this feeling. She felt horrible for making her girlfriend upset and just wanted to go back in time and do things the right way. But alas, here she was willing to reduce herself to groveling to get Chloe to forgive her. "I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary."

"And?" Chloe looked back at Beca.

"And I'm sorry I said one month wasn't a big deal. To be perfectly honest, any day that you don't dump my sorry ass is a big deal."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at Beca's words. "You're forgiven."

Beca frowned, surprised by how easy that had been. "Really?"

"I mean, I could stay upset if you'd like..."

"No, no. We're good. Actually, I was even thinking we could start this day over tomorrow. I want to do things the right way."

Chloe smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Great." Beca was relieved. "So can I join you in watching that movie?"

Chloe shrugged. "If you want. It's a romantic one, though."

"That's fine." Beca kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed, cuddling up with her girlfriend. Only for Chloe would she ever put herself through this kind of torture... but it wasn't so bad in hindsight when she got to spend time in the arms of her favorite person.

* * *

Two weeks later, Beca was with Chloe in the living room trying to do homework when Chloe got bored and the two started making-out. This quickly then led to Beca losing her shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe asked after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Beca responded as she tried to catch her breath.

Chloe brought her lips to Beca's pulse point and sucked gently at it. Beca moaned out her approval of the action and Chloe sucked harder. After a few seconds, Chloe got up, pulling Beca with her. She silently led Beca to her bedroom and pushed her down onto her bed.

Beca watched as Chloe removed her shirt and jeans before crawling onto the bed, hovering above her. "Beca breathe." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Sorry," she muttered.

Chloe grinned and brought her hands down to undo Beca's jeans. She pulled the jeans off and resumed her position on top of Beca. The two began to kiss again for a few minutes before Chloe began to trail kisses down Beca's neck to her stomach. She smiled against the brunette's skin. "Beca, sweetie. You need to breathe."

Beca once again let out a breath. She was beyond nervous about her first time and she was sure it was showing.

Chloe kissed her way back up to Beca's lips before looking into her eyes. "Relax. We won't do anything you don't want to do." She kissed her girlfriend slowly until she felt the brunette relax under her.

Chloe once again began to trail kisses down Beca's body but stopped when she heard something she wasn't expecting to hear.

"I love you."

Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes in shock. "You what?"

Beca didn't know where those three words had come from. She definitely felt them but she hadn't planned on saying them; especially at this very moment.

"I, uh...love you."

Chloe grinned. "Now you don't sound so sure."

"No, I'm sure. I'm really sure," Beca said quickly. "I love you, Chloe. I know this is probably the worst timing. I'm bad with things like this... as you already know. I'm totally killing the mood aren't I?"

Chloe smiled brightly at Beca. "I love you, too. And no, you definitely aren't killing the mood." She moved back up so that she could kiss her girlfriend. "But you will need to stop talking and keep breathing if I'm ever going to score with you."

Beca laughed. "Are you using me for my body?"

"Oh yeah, once we're done here, I'm kicking you to the curb." Chloe squealed from surprise as Beca flipped them over.

"You're not going to be able to get rid of me that easily."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned up to kiss her. "Good. I kinda like having you around."

Beca wasn't sure how she got so lucky but dating Chloe Beale was definitely the best idea that she had ever had.


End file.
